El primer viaje de Kermin
by Pearl Parkinson
Summary: Nadie se imagina como es que llega esa famosa carta a sus manos. Aquí lo descubrirán.


Hello a todos! esta es mi participación en el reto "_Cartas de Hogwarts"_ del foro _La noble y ancestral casa de los Black._

Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconocen pertenece a JK.

**El primer viaje de Kermin**

Era finales de verano, todas nosotras descansábamos del agitado año escolar muy en paz en la lechuzeria. Para la mayoría, era nuestra época favorita, a pesar del calor. No teníamos que llevar cartas acá, cartas allá, sobre todo aquellos mensajes de una sola línea que tanto odiábamos. Nuestro trabajo es importante, ¡por lo que el mensaje que se entrega debe serlo también! En todo caso los humanos deberían tomarse la molestia de llevar sus pequeñas notas ellos mismos, pero no, prefieren mandarnos a nosotras, volando kilómetros y kilómetros hasta encontrar a ese receptor para que ellos solo quiten el pergamino de nuestras patas y nos den la espalda. Ingratos humanos.

Este año llegaron cinco lechuzas nuevas cuyo nombre ni siquiera recuerdo, son esas que están revoloteando en toda la torre y haciendo ruidos cuando están en sus jaulas. ¡Que desperdicio de tiempo! ¿Qué no ven que es su oportunidad de descansar? ¿Qué no saben que dentro de poco, nuestra santa libertad terminará? Supongo que no.

Yo al contrario, me la paso el día dormido en mi jaula, y cae sale el sol, Hagrid me saca al bosque a comer lo que se me antoje. Esto sí que es vida. Aunque terminó demasiado pronto cuando Hagrid entró a la torre con una sonrisa escondida entre tanto bello facial y las manos en las caderas.

— ¡Llegó el día! — Nos gritó con energía. — Vamos ¡Afuera! Dumbledore los espera en la entrada del colegio. —

Las primeras en salir, por supuesto, fueron aquellos cinco animales emplumados salvajes, que extendieron sus alas y velozmente bajaron a la gran puerta de roble. Yo salí junto con Pratz, mi compañera de viaje por muchos años. En la entrada ya estaba el profesor Dumbledore con una caja de madera llena de sobres.

— ¡Buenos días! — Nos dijo muy entusiasta, ¿Por qué parecía que todos estaban tan felices hoy? — Espero que hayan disfrutado sus vacaciones, lamentablemente todo lo bueno se acaba, y ha llegado el momento de informar a los próximos alumnos de primer curso que cuentan con una plaza en el colegio. — Nos dijo el anciano profesor haciendo que muchas de nosotras ulularan emocionadas, apuesto a que eran esos nuevos. — ¡Empecemos! ¿Astra? —

Volé hacia él al escuchar mi nombre y gentilmente me señalo la caja de madera, tenía que escoger una. Me acerqué y me fije en el interior, eran muchísimas cartas y todas parecían iguales, jamás podría adivinar cuál supondría una distancia mayor o menor, así que tomé con el pico una de las últimas cartas y la deje en el suelo. El profesor Dumbledore la recogió y miró el nombre y sonrió

— Llevaras la carta a Padma y Parvati Patil. — Me dijo en lo que enrollaba la carta y la amarraba a mi pata. — Yo sé que siempre vuelas con Pratz, pero ¿te importaría llevar contigo a Kermin? Va ser su primer viaje y necesita que la guíe alguien con tanta experiencia como la tuya. — Me dijo con tanta amabilidad que me fue imposible negarme.

El profesor enrolló otra carta y la ató a la pata de Kermin, una lechuza color negro de pequeño tamaño y se colocó a un lado mío, esperando a que a todas se le asignara un sobre para partir.

— ¡Esto es emocionante! — Decía Kermin a penas ganamos altura. — ¿Cuántos viajes has hecho? —

— Incontables. —

— Wow. Este es mi primero. —

— Se nota. —

— Me alegra que me tocara con alguien como tú. —

— ¿Alguien como yo? —

— Sí, ya sabes con toda la experiencia del mundo. —

— ¿Estás diciéndome vieja? —

— No, no, no… — Decía casi perdiendo el equilibrio. — Para nada, yo solo trataba de decir que … —

— Kermin, basta de charla, tenemos trabajo que hacer. — Le dije, vaya compañera me había tocado.

Para mi fortuna, Kermin no volvió a abrir el pico en lo que llevábamos de camino, gracias a ello pude disfrutar del panorama en paz. Volamos sobre un rio de agua cristalina rodeada de árboles increíblemente verdes y frondosos. Kermin también parecía estar disfrutando del viaje, iba de derecha a izquierda, de arriba abajo dando piruetas, parecía bastante divertido. Me recordaba a mí hace años. De pronto sentí algo extraño, como si algo se me clavara en la cabeza con intensidad, me volteé y me encontré con una de mis tantas pesadillas, halcones.

— ¡Vuela Kermin! ¡Vuela, vuela! — Le grité. — No mire atrás, solo vuela. — Pero al parecer no hablaba español porque fue lo primero que hizo.

— ¡Halcones! — Gritó con terror.

Volamos tan rápido como nuestras alas nos permitían, con los halcones prácticamente encima de nosotros. Kermin iba delante de mí, era excepcionalmente rápida, yo en cambio batallaba para alcanzarla, pero eso me permitió ver con más claridad abajo. Ahí a la orilla del rio había una casita de madera rodeada de árboles pequeños.

¡Allá! A los árboles. — Le grité dejándome caer en clavada.

Llegamos exhaustas a las ramas más bajas de los árboles, donde los halcones no se atrevían a llegar, le tenían un miedo impresionante a los humanos, tanto como nosotras a ellos.

— Mamá, ¡Mira! — Se escuchó decir a una vocecita aguda. — Que pájaros tan feos y gordos. — Pero que niña tan grosera, ella tampoco es la hermosura andante.

— Son lechuzas, que raro verlas tan temprano. — Le dijo la que parecía su madre, eran igual de feas. — Trae la bolsa que esta junto a la puerta, donde está el ratón. —

Kermin volteo a verme con los ojos granes e iluminados, eso no pintaba para bien. La niña corrió y llego rápidamente con una bolsa blanca de plástico y en su interior estaba justo lo que había prometido su madre, un ratón. Aun olía de maravilla, por lo que ha de haber muerto hace apenas minutos.

— Oh, huele eso. — Dijo Kermin a mi lado.

— Kermin...-

— Quiero ratón, ratón, ratón ¡Ratón! —

— Ni se te ocurra bajar de este árbol. — Le advertí, pero olvidé que Kermin no entiende bien el español, puesto que fue exactamente lo que hizo.

— ¡Kermin! — Le gritaba mientras ella se posicionaba a los pies de la mujer y picoteaba al ratón. — ¡No dejes que vean la carta! —

— ¿Qué pasa amiguito? ¿Tú también quieres uno? — Dijo la niña malinterpretando mis chirridos. Amiguito, bah, primero me dice gordo y feo, y ahora soy su amiguito.

— Kermin, ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo! —

La pequeña lechuza voló a mi lado aun con la mitad del ratón en el pico y se mantuvo cabizbaja.

— No puedes acercarte a los muggles cuando llevas una carta en la pata, nunca. — Le dije en tono duro.

— Lo siento. —

— Vámonos, seguro nos dan algo de comer con los Patil, si tienes hambre. —

Kermin y yo volamos por un par de horas más, con el río como si fura nuestro camino, hasta que llegamos a una pequeña comunidad de casas iguales de piedra gris y blanca. En la tercera casa a la izquierda vivían las gemelas Patil. Nos paramos en la ventana del comedor, donde se veía a la familia cenando. El primero en vernos fue el Sr. Patil, quien cansado se levantó de su silla para hacernos pasar por la ventana. Volamos hasta la mesa y nos paramos en el lugar que había abandonado el Sr. Patil. Yo solo rogaba que Kermin se comportara, con tanta comida a su alrededor. El Sr. Patil desenvolvió la carta de nuestras patas y las estiró

— Son de Hogwarts. — Dijo casi en un susurro.

— ¿Has dicho Hogwarts? — Dijeron ambas niñas al unísono. Vaya, ¡eran igualitas!

Se levantaron todos de sus asientos y las niñas le arrebataron las cartas de la mano a su padre, las abrieron con furia y solo fue cuestión de segundos para que la habitación se llenara de gritos de felicidad. Las gemelas se abrazaron y después fueron a los brazos de sus padres.

— Míralos, que felices están. — Dijo Kermin

— Eso es lo que hace que nuestro trabajo valga la pena. — Le contesté.

* * *

><p>¿Review?<p> 


End file.
